


Not in the Street - Ep4

by Grasshopper01



Series: Sidney Would Rather [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.A series of loosely connected one-shots.Sidney can't stop thinking about Charlotte after their sexy street fight.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Sidney Would Rather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	Not in the Street - Ep4

Sidney watched the liquid spin as he swirled the whiskey in his glass. The drink glowed amber from the fire in his room at the Crown. He shifted with a grunt, mentally berating Tom for not having more comfortable chairs in the rooms. Not that more accommodating furnishings could be afforded, but still. He huffed out a heavy sigh. 

He swiped his hand down his face, thinking back on the day. He was still furious. Although, furious was an understatement, truth be told. And just the tip of the iceberg, apparently, the more he considered the whole debacle. Emotions that he had bottled up for so long were swirling like mad in his gut.

Sidney had returned to Sanditon in good spirits. A bit eager, as much as he hated to admit it. But when he had found Georgiana _and_ Charlotte missing, he had quickly been overcome with anger and fear. Then to discover they had conspired to meet with Otis? To see Charlotte mock him in the street? Betrayal had engulfed him.

When Charlotte had accused him, he could not have been more shocked if she had struck him. She obviously had gotten an earful from Otis and Georgiana. Of course, some of it was blatantly untrue. Or, at least, misrepresented. But the worst of it was that she believed him capable of those things - that her opinion of him was so low.

Sidney knocked back the rest of his whiskey. 

But she was of no consequence. Right? 

No. He couldn’t even convince himself he believed that. As much as he wanted to in this moment. 

He had thought that with their cooperation tending Mr. Stringer, and the regatta idea, and the walk on the beach - he had called her Admiral Heywood, for God’s sake - that they had made some positive headway in their...relationship? Was that what it was? What he was attempting? The more he thought, the more questions he had, rather than answers. It was exceedingly maddening. 

He let his head fall back, breathing deeply as the whiskey went to work on his tense muscles. He closed his eyes, but growled in defeat when all he could see was Charlotte. He slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair. He could feel the fortress he had constructed around the most tender parts of himself was in danger of being breached and it made him feel threatened, cagey. Anger, frustration, in this instance, were safe.

He closed his eyes and tried to settle back, again...tried to bask in his fury. But his brain just would not quit.

Why had she done it? 

He actually did partly have the answer to that. The trio of traitors had obviously drunk a good portion of the afternoon away. He had caught a whiff of beer when she was shouting at him. Shouting at him and looking fierce. 

Sidney swore, a sardonic smile twisting his face, as he recalled their fight. She had squared up with him, unflinching. She was all kinds of wrong, but he had never wanted her more. 

God, he was weak. Why couldn’t he just remain angry? “Focus, Sidney,” he admonished himself.

But the truth was, it was wickedly thrilling, the way she made him feel. No woman had ever dared to challenge him the way she did, time and again. 

He had truly reached his limit when he had raised his voice to her. But it had not been solely the situation he was trying to maintain control of. He was desperately trying to keep a grip on his reaction. His body was threatening to betray him in the worst way. 

He groaned. He was no inexperienced schoolboy, but he seemed to not be able to help it. He couldn’t help it then, and he couldn’t help it now, as he slumped further in his chair and had to adjust himself in his breeches. 

She had been so beautiful and flushed - so completely desirable. Closing his eyes, he could see her deep breaths causing her breasts to strain against her velvet spencer. Her body had been trembling with indignation. 

And he had wanted nothing more than to make her tremble - against him - _for_ him. The way he trembled for her. 

He let his mind wander into dangerous territory.

_He should have stolen her away to the closest secluded spot, where he would have begged her forgiveness and she would have given it. And then he would have kissed her senseless, pressed up against the nearest wall. To start. Those lips that challenged him over and over would whimper for him, before he was through. He would have not stopped til they did. He wanted her flushing from desire. He wanted her body to strain against his, and he wanted to hear her beg him to take her._

“Fuck…” Sidney palmed himself, and finally gave up, undoing the fall to stroke his cock that was already as hard as ever.

_He would have ripped the tiny button off at the base of her throat. And he wouldn’t have stopped there, pulling her bodice down to bare her breasts that were hiding under that sweet white blouse._

He knew what the tops of her breasts looked like, and he wanted nothing more than to take them in fully. He groaned aloud at the thought - the picture in his mind quite vivid.

 _He would kiss and lick and bite and suck every inch of sweet, exposed skin, until she was crying in desperation. Then he would slowly inch her skirts up, and she would have been shocked and curious when he knelt before her and pressed kisses to the naked skin above her stockings._

_Her gasps would be music to his ears when he nuzzled his nose into the wet curls at her center._

Sidney licked his lips, his mouth gone dry, as he continued to take himself in hand, his imagination continuing to drive him.

_He wanted her calling out his name as he lapped her up and she came on his tongue._

He felt the veins in his cock throbbing in his hand, as he envisioned her. 

His hand moved up and down his length. He felt the moisture bead on the tip, as his mind both tortured him and brought him relief.

_They would both moan in pleasure as he stood and entered her swiftly - she, crying out, and he, swearing._

Sidney’s filthy oaths filled his room. 

_He could hear Charlotte begging him for more as he pounded into her, their heated passion making it a rough and messy coupling. She would come again as he filled her deeply, releasing himself into her with a roar, as her walls clenched around him._

Sidney did come with a shout - his shirt catching most of the mess he made. He fell back into the chair, breathing heavily.

He laid back in the chair for several minutes, his breath slowing. After a while, he pulled himself up, tugged the soiled shirt over his head and balled it up in his hands. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, and stared into the fire. He finally hung his head, chuckling ruefully to himself, as his mind went back to his rather crude thoughts about Charlotte. Yes, that's what he would have rather done. But, instead, he had handed her off to Stringer.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This one was tough!! 
> 
> I wanted to maintain the intense feelings that jumped off the screen - which was near to impossible, seeing as how it was perfection in the show. 
> 
> My first idea for this scene had them actually talking, but it got too sweet, when I knew it needed to be pretty raw. Then, this little idea came to me.
> 
> So, I sure hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> Comments welcome! :)


End file.
